Early Morning Musings
by NAWag1R
Summary: Cain thinks about the things that have happened when he wakes too early one morning


Early Morning Musings

By: NAWag1R

Characters: Cain, Jeb, mentions Jeb/DG

Rating: G

Summary: just a few moments as the suns rise

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man or it's Characters.

It was early. The suns had just barely begun to rise. Cain was restless. As he wandered the corridors of the palace at Finaqua he heard a small cry. He followed the sound to a door he knew well. As he entered he made sure not to let the door squeak too loud. Cain made his way over to the small white crib against one wall. She was awake like he knew she would be. "Come here, little one. Let's let momma and daddy sleep for a little while longer." Cain looked down at the face of the small girl in his arms. He could see so much of her mother in her. But that grin was every bit her father. As he carried the 3 month old little girl he wandered out to the balcony and remembered the day she was born.

_The family had been called into the room. DG was going to name her new daughter and she wanted everyone there. She was beautiful, even as tired as she was. He looked at his son__, t__he smile on his face threatening to split it. __Jeb sat on the bed next to his wife. Cain stood watching the brand new family and his heart skipped. This was real. This was family. This was perfect. He prayed that Adora was watching, seeing her son's happiness and the beauty of her new grand daughter. Grand daughter, he had a grand daughter. Gods he really was old now. _

_He was brought out of him musings by DG's voice. "Wyatt, with your permission I would like her__ middle name to be__ Adora. I want to honor her grandmother."_

_Cain made his way to her side and pulled his __daughter-in-law into a hug. "DG,__ I don't know what to say. You ask for permission, you have it," he let the girl go and looked at Jeb. __"Your mother would be so proud of you, son." He couldn't help the lone tear that fell down his face._

It wasn't long after Jeb and DG had gotten married 2 years ago that Queen Lavender had become ill. DG had taken on more duties to help her ailing mother. Then about 1 year ago the Queen could fight for life no longer and passed from this world. DG had become Queen and Jeb Queen's Consort. Hearing his son referred to as His Majesty was admittedly a bit odd but Jeb did well. Then DG started not feeling well. And after everything that had happened with Queen Lavender everyone was on edge. Cain was the first to suspect that she was pregnant when she was eating more than usual and on 5 separate occasions she had to run from a meeting to lose whatever she had just eaten. Raw confirmed his suspicions and 9 months later Catlin Adora Gale Cain had been born. But everyone just called her Catey

Cain carried his grand daughter back inside and pulled a bottle of milk out of the ice chest and set it to warming. He laid Catey in her crib and gathered everything to change her and feed her. He changed her quickly with a practiced hand and then took the bottle and Catey and sat in the rocking chair that DG had put in the room. He held her close and she watched him as he fed her. Cain couldn't help but think, _if that Tin Suit __was hell on Earth then this r__ight here has got to be Heaven. And since when do I sound like DG?_ The bottle finished he lifted Catey to his shoulder and gently patted her back till she burped. Her cradled her in his arms again and just watched as she drifted back to sleep.

He was woken by a strong had on his shoulder. Bleary eyed he looked up into the face of his son.

"I thought I'd find you here. How long have you been here?" Jeb asked as he took his daughter from her grandfather, and placed her back in her crib.

"Since sun up, I couldn't sleep so I was just walking and I heard her cry. I though I'd let the 2 of you sleep a little longer than usual."

"Thanks for stayin' around and helpin' out with her."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Cain stood and faced his son. "You've done well for yourself, son. I… I am so proud of you."

Jeb looked up and embraced his father. "Thanks, Dad."


End file.
